Weekly Challenge!
The weekly challenge concept was released to the iOS public on the 11th of March, 2013. At this time it is not yet available on Android. Each day's challenge has to be completed within the 24 hours of that day in order to complete the overall challenge. ''Note: The game runs on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Time_Zone Pacific Standard Time], not your local time. Pacific Standard Time is GMT/UTC -08:00.'' Weekly Challenge! Weekly Challenge! 1 Quest.png Weekly Challenge! 2 Quest.png Weekly Challenge! Reward.png Challenge: Do you have what it takes to master this week's daily challenges? * Complete the 1st Daily Challenge. * Complete the 2nd Daily Challenge. * Complete the 3rd Daily Challenge. * Complete the 4th Daily Challenge. * Complete the 5th Daily Challenge. The table below tracks which challenges were 'issued' for each day, for each week. Click on a challenge name to be taken directly to the details of that challenge. Weekly Reward! Reward: Wow, you truly are the master of the cove! But will you be able to defeat my NEXT challenge? * See table (Below) for actual rewards. Daily Challenge Options Below are each of the fourteen known challenges. Each week can consist of any five of these, or of something new! ---- Cannon Challenge Challenge: Arm yourself for battle! * Find 1 Cannon. Reward: Reward Text.... * 20,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 50 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Canvas Challenge Challenge: Go crazy for canvases! * Find 2 Canvases. Reward: Reward Text.... * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Coconut Challenge Coconut Challenge.png Challenge: Go crazy for coconuts! * Find 5 Coconuts. Reward: Reward Text.... * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Dolphin Challenge Dolphin Challenge.png Dolphin Reward 1.png Challenge: Discover those dolphins! * Tap 30 Dolphins! Reward: Reward Text.... * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Friend Challenge Friend Challenge.png Friend Reward.png Challenge: Fight your friends for great booty! * Fight 5 friends. Reward: Ha, your friends will think twice before raiding our shores! * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Merchant Challenge Challenge: Manage your merchants, collect your dues!! * Collect from 120 Merchants. Reward: Masterfully done! You manage quite the monopoly! * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Mermaid Challenge Daily Challenge One!.jpg Mermaid Reward.png Challenge: Master those mermaid games! * Use 2 Mermaid Mastery Spins. Reward: Nice work! You truly are the master of the mermaid search! * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Pearl Challenge Pearl Challenge.png Pearl Rerward.png Challenge: Peer around for pearls! * Find 1,000 Pearls. Reward: Don't be blue, you're the winner! * 2,000 Coins. * 10 Sapphires. ---- Pirate Challenge Pirate Challenge.png Pirate Reward 1.png Challenge: Quest Text.... * Defeat 6 pirates. Reward: Reward Text.... * * ---- Rope Challenge Daily Challenge Three!.jpg Challenge: Rope yourself a win! * Find 3 ropes. Reward: Reward Text.... * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Rope Craft Challenge Daily Challenge Three!.jpg Challenge: Craft some Rope! * Craft 3 Ropes. Reward: Reward Text.... * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Sapphire Challenge Sapphire Challenge.png Sapphire Reward.png Challenge: Search out those sapphires! * Find 10 Sapphires. Reward: Don't be blue, you're the winner! * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Serum Challenge Serum Challenge.png Challenge: Sip serums for extra luck! * Find 2 Serum. Reward: Reward Text.... * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Voyage Challenge Voyage Challenge.png Voyage Reward.png Challenge: Venture out on voyages! * Complete 10 voyages. Reward: What great discoveries you must be finding! * 2,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls or 20 Sapphires or 3 Emeralds. ---- Category:Quests